Qui veut gagner des Gallions?
by eldorn
Summary: Jipé de la Starn'ac accueille ce soir des candidats qui vont tenter de décrocher 10000000 de gallions.
1. Default Chapter

Qui veut gagner des gallions?  
  
[GENERIQUE]  
  
Voici votre émission de divertissement présentée par Jean-Pierre...  
  
JP: Ah non! C'est pas Jean-Pierre ce soir il est parti faire la fête avec Fabien pour son retour à l'OM, c'est Jean Pascal,   
  
mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jipé. Bon alors ce soir je vais faire l'ambiance sur le plateau comme dans le château de la   
  
Starn'ac. (s'interrompt et prête attention à son oreillette.) Bon la prod' me dit de me contenter de lire le prompteur...   
  
**1ère question de rapidité** CLASSEZ CES INDIVIDUS SELON LEUR GABARIT DU PLUS GROS AU   
  
MOINS PETIT:  
  
A/ Rubeus Hagrid   
  
B/ Gregory Goyle   
  
C/ Vincent Crabbe   
  
D/ Neville Londubat  
  
+++  
  
Il fallait bien sûr trouver: A-B-C-D  
  
Et le candidat le plus rapide qui est en fait une candidate se nomme... Cho Chang!  
  
Cho: Ouahhh!  
  
JP: Bravo! Vous avez été la plus rapide.  
  
Cho *rire niais*: Héhé... Ce n'était pas très difficile de classer les réponses par ordre alphabétique...  
  
JP:... Bon alors je vais vous présenter la pyramide des gains:  
  
200 Gallions  
  
500 Gallions  
  
1500 Gallions (1er pallier)  
  
6000 Gallions  
  
12000 Gallions  
  
48000 Gallions (2eme pallier)  
  
72000 Gallions  
  
100000 Gallions  
  
300000 Gallions  
  
1 000 000 Gallions  
  
Nous avons donc dix questions, 3 jokers: le public, le 50/50, l'appel à un ami, la tante, le chien, la voisine...  
  
C'est parti:  
  
**Pour 200 G** AU QUIDDITCH QUEL ACCESSOIRE EST INDISPENSABLE?  
  
A/un râteau  
  
B/un balai  
  
C/une pelle  
  
D/un plumeau  
  
Cho: Héhé, si l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle ne sait pas ça... (note de la production: elle a fait une saison catastrophique en   
  
5eme année et va probablement se faire virer)  
  
JP: Vous êtes sûre?  
  
Cho: Ben je n'ai pas encore répondu! Je dirais réponse B un balai.  
  
JP: C'est...  
  
Cho confiante: Mon dernier mot Jipé!  
  
JP: Bravo bonne réponse! 200 gallions.   
  
**Pour 500 G** DANS LA SERIE AMOUR, POUDLARD ET BEAUTE, COMMENT SE NOMME LE DERNIER   
  
PETIT AMI EN DATE DE CHO LOGAN?  
  
A/ Maïkeul  
  
B/ Jefferson  
  
C/ Spencer  
  
D/ Elle préfère les filles  
  
Cho sourire colgate à un jeune garçon dans le public: Réponse A. Et ce n'est pas Maïkeul, ni Michaelle mais   
  
MICKAEL!!!  
  
JP:ok! bonne réponse. Attention nous arrivons au premier pallier.  
  
**Pour 1500 G** QUEL INGREDIENT AJOUTE A DU JUS DE BETTERAVE PERMET D'AMELIORER LA   
  
FRAICHEUR DU TEINT?  
  
A/les racines de Mandragore  
  
B/du sang de licorne  
  
C/1 crotte de lutin de Cornouailles  
  
D/de la bave de crapaud  
  
Cho: Hihi... Vous avez là affaire à une connaisseuse, je dirais...  
  
JP: Réfléchissez un peu...  
  
Cho: Réponse A et c'est mon dernier mot!  
  
JP: Vous n'utilisez pas de joker?  
  
Cho tout sourire: Mais puisque je vous dit que je sais très bien de quoi...  
  
JP: Mouais... de toute façon c'était votre dernier mot! Pour avoir un joli teint, c'est bien connu il faut se procurer... 1   
  
crotte de lutin de Cornouailles!  
  
Oh comme c'est dommage!!!!! Mais vous repartez tout de même avec la somme de ... 0 Gallion! Ce fut bref et pas   
  
intense. On a eu ... Cho! Mouahahaha! Allez candidat suivant!  
  
**2nde question de rapidité** CLASSEZ CES MAISONS SELON L'ORDRE DECROISSANT DE LEUR NOMBRE   
  
DE VICTOIRES LORS DE LA COUPE DES 4 MAISONS SUR LES TRENTE DERNIERES ANNEES  
  
A/ Gryffondor  
  
B/ Serdaigle  
  
C/ Serpentard  
  
D/ Poufsoufle  
  
+++ La réponse était : C-D-B-A  
  
Et nous accueillons ?  
  
Draco : Malefoy, Draco Malefoy.  
  
JP : Bienvenue sur ce plateau , quelles sont vos ambitions si vous remportez les 1 000000 de gallions ?  
  
Draco *rire sarcastique* : Tu n'as pas dû entendre parler des Malefoy toi ! Ne me regarde pas avec cette tête là   
  
misérable sang-de-bourbe totalement insignifiant ! Comme vous dites dans votre jargon sang-de-bourbien, tu n'es   
  
qu'une sous-carpette, rien en fait. Je ne te ferai même pas l'honneur de te piétiner, alors que tu ignores le nom des   
  
Malefoy,..  
  
JP : Euh, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, vous allez faire quoi avec l'argent que vous allez gagner, à   
  
condition d'atteindre le 1er pallier bien sûr !  
  
Draco : Mouahaha ! Les quelques gallions que proposent cette émission sont dérisoires à côté de la fortune des   
  
Malefoy. Puisqu'on est ici pour jouer, commençons à jouer au lieu de m'ennuyer avec tes bavardages incessants…  
  
JP : Très bien…  
  
**Pour 200 G** LAQUELLE DE CES PRPOPOSITIONS DESIGNE UN SORTILEGE IMPARDONNABLE ?  
  
A/ l'Avada Kedavra  
  
B/ l'Avali Sapapa  
  
C/ l'Avapa Lacekrad  
  
D/ l'Avasco Degama  
  
Drago: Réponse A. C'est mon dernier mot. Pigé ?  
  
JP : Non moi c'est Jipé !  
  
Draco : J'ai dit pigé ? Il faudrait peut être arrêter de prendre les sang-pur pour des c*bip*s.  
  
JP : C'est bon, inutile de s'énerver, c'est la bonne réponse.  
  
**Pour 500 G** COMMENT SE NOMMENT LES FIDELES SERVITEURS DE CELUI-DONT-IL-NE-FAUT-PAS-  
  
PRONONCER-LE-NOM ?  
  
A/ les Bouffetrouilles  
  
B/ les Mangemorts  
  
C/ les Sustentueurs  
  
D/ les Dévorevies  
  
Draco : *gros soupir* Et on appelle ça un jeu de culture générale…  
  
JP : réponse ?  
  
Draco : B…  
  
JP : Ceux qui sont au service du seigneur des ténèbres sont bien sûr les Mangemorts ! Attention, pour atteindre le 1er   
  
pallier, répondez correctement à la question suivante :  
  
**Pour 1500 G** QUI A REMPORTE A 3 REPRISES LE PRIX DU SOURIRE LE PLUS CHARMEUR DECERNE   
  
PAR SORCIERE HEBDO ?  
  
A/ Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
B/ Argus Rusard  
  
C/ Gregory Goyle  
  
D/ Percy Weasley  
  
Draco: Non mais est ce que sur mon front y a écrit "profil de la sorcière ménagère de 40-50 ans?" Tu crois que je lis   
  
ce genre de torchon ? *gros soupir* Bon réfléchissons… Goyle… mdr… Rusard, pour ce qu'il lui reste de dents… Je   
  
n'ai jamais vu ce crétin de Weasley sourire, remarquez ce n'est pas plus mal comparé au sourire d'ahuri ou plutôt   
  
d'abruti qu'affiche constamment Weasley 6 e ou 7e du nom quand Saint Potter est dans les parages… Allez le prix du   
  
plus grand bouffon que le monde de la magie ait connu est décerné à Lockhart ! Dernier mot.  
  
JP : Vous pensez et vous pensez bien car…  
  
Draco, agacé: Je ne pense pas, j'affirme !  
  
JP : Vous remportez 1500 gallions ! Passons à l'étape supérieure.  
  
**Pour 6000 G** COMMENT SE NOMME LE LIEU DE RESIDENCE DE L'ATTRAPEUR DE GRYFFONDOR   
  
RON WEASLEY ?  
  
A/ la Niche  
  
B/ la Cabane  
  
C/ le Trou  
  
D/ le Terrier  
  
Draco : Vous voyez que vous pouvez poser des questions intéressantes quand vous voulez. Je dirais le Terrier mais   
  
trou à rats serait plus approprié, d'ailleurs je suis sûr que le public connaît la chanson… 1… 2… 3… !!!!  
  
Une partie du public en chœur : Weasley est notre roi … Il est né dans un trou à rats !!!!!....  
  
Une autre partie du public : *Sifflets de réprobation *  
  
Draco : Ah ces Gryffondors ! Quelle mauvaise foi ! Bon tu valides ma réponse ?  
  
JP : En effet, il vient du Terrier, l'un de ses frères ne s'appellerait-il pas Roger ?  
  
le public : ?  
  
JP : Roger comme Roger Rabbit le lapin  
  
le public : *bide*  
  
JP : Vous n'avez pas compris ? Lapin-terrier ? Roger-lapin-Terrier ? Aahahahah  
  
le public :*bide (bis)* (cet animateur est pathétique)  
  
JP toussotant légèrement : Reprenons…  
  
**Pour 12 000 G** COMBIEN DE ROBES A MOTIFS FLEURIS COMPOSES DE BEGONIAS DOLORES   
  
OMBRAGE POSSEDE-T-ELLE ?  
  
A/12  
  
B/13  
  
C/14  
  
D/15  
  
Draco : Je crois que je vais faire appel au public. (Ces mollusques lobotomisés ont intérêt à répondre correctement !)  
  
JP : Public, votez !  
  
++++++  
  
Résultats :  
  
Réponse a : 25 %  
  
Réponse b : 25 %  
  
Réponse c : 25 %  
  
Réponse d : 25 %  
  
++++++  
  
Draco : Je vais suivre le public !  
  
JP : Mais euh…  
  
Draco haussant la voix : C'est mon dernier mot !  
  
JP : Le public a-t-il bien répondu ? Oui ! 12000 Gallions bravo ! Nous approchons du second pallier.  
  
**Pour 48 000 G** A QUELLE RACE DE CHIEN COMPARE-T-ON LA TETE DE LA DENOMME PANSY   
  
PARKINSON ?  
  
A/ Pittbull  
  
B/ Cocker  
  
C/ Bouledogue  
  
D/ Pékinois  
  
Draco: Je vais utiliser mon joker téléphonique.  
  
JP : Composons le numéro. Allo, vous êtes là ?  
  
Pansy : DRAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Passez moi Drayyyyyyyyyyyyy !  
  
Draco : Allo oui ? Voilà la question est-ce que tu as une tête de : a/pittbull b/cocker c/bouledogue d/pékinois  
  
Pansy :…  
  
Draco : J'hésite entre le pittbull et le bouledogue alors ? Viiiiiiiiite  
  
Pansy :… *clac*  
  
Draco : Elle a raccroché ! Voilà dès qu'on réclame un peu d'aide plus personne !  
  
JP : Vous pouvez prendre le 50/50 ?  
  
Draco : Ouais… allons y….  
  
JP : Il nous reste  
  
B/Cocker  
  
D/Pékinois  
  
Draco : Uhm… on va essayer une technique plus hasardeuse…  
  
JP :un plan B ?  
  
Draco : Plouf ! plouf ! ce-serait-toi-que-mon-père-aurait-choisi-comme-réponse ! Réponse D et c'est mon dernier   
  
mot !  
  
JP : bien joué ! Vous possédez à présent la somme de 48000 gallions. Brillant candidat. Poursuivons cette ascension   
  
vers le million de gallions !   
  
**Pour 72 000 G** QUE REPLIQUE SOUVENT DRACO MALEFOY LORSQU'IL EST EN MAUVAISE   
  
POSTURE « je vais le dire à… » :  
  
A/ mon père  
  
B/ ma mère  
  
C/ mes frères  
  
D/et mes sœurs  
  
Yohoooooo ! ce serait le bonheuheuuurrrrr !  
  
  
  
Draco : Je ne vous laisserai pas m'infliger cette mascarade ! C'est avec fierté que je vais quitter le plateau de cette   
  
*bip* d'émission de *bip*. Mon destrier ! Euh mon balai !!! j'ai dit balai !!!! Ah c'est vrai qu'il est en réparation avec   
  
Mme Bibine. Crabbe !!!!  
  
*voix off*Et à défaut de Nimbus, Draco Malefoy enfourcha son fidèle Crabbe et quitta dignement le plateau de « qui   
  
veut gagner des gallions ? » Sous les applaudissements des Serpentards et les rires des Gryffondors.  
  
JP : Décidément, j'en vois des cas ce soir !  
  
**3ème question de rapidité** CLASSEZ LES ENFANTS WEASLEY PAR ORDRE DE NAISSANCE  
  
A/Percy  
  
B/Fred/George  
  
C/Charlie  
  
D/Ron  
  
+++  
  
Il fallait trouver: C-A-B-D  
  
La plus rapide a été … Ginny ! Applaudissements s'il vous plaît.  
  
Ginny : On peut passer aux questions ?  
  
JP : **Pour 200 G** COMMENT S'APPELLE LE FANTOME DES TOILETTES DES FILLES A POUDLARD ?  
  
A/Mimi Mathy  
  
B/Mimi Geignarde  
  
C/Mimi Cracra  
  
D/Mimi Nervamaquegonagal  
  
Ginny : B, c'est mon dernier mot !  
  
JP : Bien ! **Pour 500 G** QUEL ETAIT LE NOM DE LA CHAMPIONNE DE BEAUXBATONS LORS DU   
  
DERNIER TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS ?  
  
A/Rose Deschamps  
  
B/Florette La Vachette  
  
C/Marguerite Duras  
  
D/Fleur Delacour  
  
Ginny grimaçant : Delacour, c'est mon dernier mot !  
  
JP : Quelle rapidité ! 500 gallions !  
  
**Pour 1500 G** COMMENT QUALIFIE-T-ON VULGAIREMENT LES SORCIERS D'ORIGINE MOLDUE ?  
  
A/Sang-de-bourbe  
  
B/Sang-de-barbe  
  
C/Sang-de-tourbes  
  
D/Sang-de-tarbes  
  
Ginny : réponse a !  
  
JP : Excellente candidate !  
  
**Pour 6000 G** QUEL EST LE PRENOM DE L'ACTEUR DENOMME WOOD QUI PARTAGE L'AFFICHE DU   
  
SEIGNEUR DES BIGORNEAUX AVEC ARLONDA MOOLB ET VIL TELYR ?  
  
A/Robin  
  
B/Elijah  
  
C/Martin  
  
D/Theostophane  
  
Ginny: J'ai vu le 3eme volet, il était super!! Il s'agit d'Elijah Wood !  
  
JP : Bravo Ginny, nous allons passer à la …  
  
*BOING*  
  
JP : L'émission s'achève nous vous retrouverons demain soir dans une nouvelle émission de « Qui veut gagner des   
  
gallions ? » 


	2. Emission 2

Qui veut gagner des gallions (2) ?  
  
[générique de début] Jipé : Bonsoir... Arthur : C'est ça au revoir Jipé ! Jipé : Quoi ? Arthur : J'ai dit au revoir ! Jipé : Kesaco ? Arthur : La prod' vient de mettre fin à ton contrat. On a perdu 23 % de nos parts d'audience lors de ta prestation hier soir ! Même Derrick a obtenu un meilleur score au PAF ! C'est moi qui anime ce soir *sourire regardez-les- belles-dents-que-j'ai-avec-le-blanchissement-que-je-viens-de-me-faire* Allez la sécurité dégagez moi ce péquenaud on a une émission à faire ! Ginny : Euh et moi je fais quoi ? Arthur : Qui vous etes ? Oh et puis on s'en fout ! Allez dégagez moi ça aussi ! Coupez on recommence !  
  
[FiN]  
  
[Générique de début] Arthur : Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle émission de Qui veut gagner des gallions? Qui dit nouvelle émission, dit nouveau candidat ! Et oui , il y a quelques instants à peine une missive nous a annoncé que notre brillante candidate a eu un empêchement et que par conséquent elle ne pourra pas jouer ce soir, *pause* (prend son air de basset affligé)ce qui implique malheureusement que ses gains sont annulés... Public *compatissant* : Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!! Arthur : Mais mais !!! *pause* (mod « close up menthe verte ») Ils seront remis en jeu, et c'est vous ce soir qui tenterez de décrocher le million de gallions!!! Public *ravi* : ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arthur : Ok 1 **1ere question de rapidité** CLASSEZ CES BALAIS DU PLUS ANCIEN AU PLUS RECENT :  
  
A/Nimbus2000 B/Nimbus2001 C/Nimbus2002 D/Nimbus2003 +++ La réponse était : A-B-C-D +++ Faites un triomphe à ... Oliver Wood !!!! Olivier : Olivier Dubois s'il vous plaît on est dans le PAF français... Arthur : Bravo ! Vous êtes venu avec ? Olivier : Mon balai. Arthur : Euh je voulais dire avec un ami ? Votre maman ? Olivier *offensé* : Mais mon balai est mon ami ! Arthur : Très bien très bien, vous avez un rêve ? Olivier : Pas vraiment... J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, j'ai des ambitions assez modestes... Arthur : Comme ? Olivier : Gagner la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch. 1000000 de gallions vont difficilement servir à le concrétiser, quoique si j'avais la mauvaise foi et la conscience légère comme certains individus (mais non mais non je ne pense à personne en particulier :D) il y a toujours les pots-de-vin... Une partie du public : *sifflets de réprobation* Olivier*sourire en coin*: On voit que certains se sentent à peine viser ( Arthur :Vous êtes prêt ? **Pour 200 G** COMMENT SE NOMMENT LES JUMELLES ASIATIQUES DE POUDLARD ? A/Ashley & Mary-Kate B/ Padma & Pavarti C/ Fleury & Bott D/ M&M's  
  
Olivier : Oulà... J'ai beau être resté 7 ans à Poudlard... Des jumelles vous dites ? Euh c'est-à-dire que vous comprenez avec les entraînements et les matchs, je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué... Je vais appeler Katie... ou plutôt Angelina... Non ! Alicia... Arthur*faux sourire complice* : Dis donc vous en avez un sacré répertoire ! Il faudra que vous me donniez quelques numéros... ! Allo ? « « bip... bip... Je ne suis pas là pour le moment. Si c'est la personne qui je pense se reconnaitra inutile d'appeler Katie et Angelina elles sont avec moi. Allez bonne chance et sors un peu le dimanche il y a autre chose que Marcus Flint & le quidditch dans la vie... » » Arthur : Un autre joker téléphonique ? Olivier : Merci les filles... pff Allez appelons Harry... Arthur :Très bien « Allo ? Olivier : Harry... COMMENT SE NOMMENT LES JUMELLES ASIATIQUES DE POUDLARD ? A/Ashley & Mary-Kate B/ Padma & Pavarti C/ Fleury & Bott D/ Cho & Chang Harry: Olivier... je dormais là. C'est la B/ Tu es toujours aussi sadique quand il s'agit d'achever les âmes éreintées allez tchô. » Olivier : Je n'ai rien compris il avait la voix ensommeillée mais je crois bien qu'il a dit Cho donc la dernière proposition. 


End file.
